


Pride and Licking Wounds

by BirukiMeraki



Series: Marichat May [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, I fell asleep without posting this omg, Marichat, Marichat May, and was bloody tired, because i was writing a research paper, have mercy on me, this was literally something i threw together in half an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirukiMeraki/pseuds/BirukiMeraki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, what is it about cats being too stubborn to seek treatment when they're hurt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride and Licking Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Marichat May Day 3; Injuries

"Mission accomplished!"

 

It was a regular day for our two beloved heroes. They'd saved Paris from the imminent danger of akumas, akuma threat neutralised and all that. All in the span of one evening. They still had time to kill.

 

"I think you'd better be going, My Lady," Chat pointed out as her earrings beeped their warning. 

 

"Will you be okay? You're not hurt are you?" Ladybug asked, concerned for her partner in crime. Her hand drifted to her earring as she cupped it.

 

He shook his head as he dusted off rubble from his suit. "I'll be fine. I didn't use my Cataclysm so my transformation should last. Besides, I have to go meet a friend."

 

Ladybug hummed in interest. She could give a wild guess as to who that "friend" is. "Are you sure, though? You're bleeding," she pointed at his head.

 

"Just a scratch," he reassured her. Her earring pinged again and he scoffed in amused exasperation. "Now will you go now? Or will I finally get to see the real Ladybug?" he grinned at her.

 

"Wouldn't you just love that," she purred as she flicked his feline ear. "Adieu!" She waved at him as she sprinted down an alley and rounded the corner, out of his sight.

 

Chat sighed softly as she disappeared from his view and slunk off down an opposite alley.

  
  


Ladybug managed to reach the roof of her house just in time before her transformation wore off. 

 

Marinette shared a few congratulatory words with Tikki as she opened the hatch down to her room. It was then that she noticed Chat Noir lounging on her lounge chair. Reeling backwards and nearly falling off the roof, she motioned for the pink kwami to hide somewhere. Tikki assured her that she'll be well-hidden and Marinette took a deep breath before coming down the ladder calmly. 

 

"Chat, you're here!" she exclaimed in mock surprise. "I didn't know that you were coming!" Then she eyed him in genuine concern. "Chat, are you okay? You're bleeding."

 

"I am?" came the absentminded reply as he touched a hand on his head. He hissed a little at the pain.

 

"Hang on, stay there. I'll be right back." Marinette shot down the stairs and took the family first aid kit from the cabinet. Jogging back up the stairs to her room she showed him the kit with a smile as she closed the door quietly behind her. "I have the first aid kit!"

 

"I don't need it," he mumbled as he balled up some tissues to press to his head.

 

"Chat, don't be difficult," she admonished as she folded her arms and tapped her foot. "We can't leave that uncleaned, it will fester."

 

"No, no. I'm fine." Even as he said it, he swayed a little, causing her to run forward and steady him.

 

"Chat, you need to lie down and let me attend to you." This time her tone left no room for objections as she firmly sat him back down on her chaise lounge. She lay him down gently and when he resisted, she pushed him firmly until he lay down properly. "Really, what is it about cats being too stubborn to seek treatment when they're hurt?" she muttered darkly as she soaked some cotton in alcohol.

 

"Maybe they're safe in the thought that even if the injuries kill them, they still have some more lives to spare," Chat suggested with a grin. He then hissed as she began tending to his wounds.

 

"Sorry," she said, not sounding quite as sorry as she should. Marinette looked at him in his eyes, blue meeting green. "Chat, you do know you're not a real cat, right?"

 

"Of course! It's just sometimes I can't really hide from the cat-like tendencies." He shrugged, seemingly unconcerned. 

 

"Sure." Gently, she placed a wad of cotton on the wound and bandaged it as best as she could while he brought his hand to his face. "Any other wounds you need-  _ Chat! _ "

 

The startled kitty let out a noise of surprise. "What?" he asked guiltily.

 

"Please don't tell me you were about to lick your wounds?" Marinette pinched the bridge of her nose.

 

"Okay, I totally wasn't going to lick my wounds like a cat," he recited, a wicked grin stretching his lips and displaying his white teeth.

 

Groaning, she threw up her hands and shook her head in exasperated annoyance. "If you're going to keep on licking your wounds I'm going to put a cone around your neck!"

 

Chat Noir let out a yowl of defiance and half-heartedly tried to struggle out of her way but she caught him easily, giggling as she did.

 

"Now sit down, silly Chaton!"

 

Immediately he stopped and stared at her, his slanted green eyes wide.

 

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

 

"Nothing, it's just that it sounds so much better when you say it out loud than in my head," he countered with another wicked grin.

 

"You have me call you Chaton in your head?" came the incredulous question.

 

"Hey, a Chat can dream," he shrugged as she began to clean his other wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't guarantee that I'll hit all the days but I'll certainly try!


End file.
